Understandings&sacrifices
by GSRIsMyLife
Summary: GSR. Sara is upset at grissom for not taking a chance with her when everyone else around them are taking chances. my first fanfic. plz R&R. My story is better than my Summary I swear! rated T for now.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own CSI or anything else I write about such as characters etc…**

**Author's note: Hello beautiful people, this is my first** fanfic** so don't expect too much. I think about a lot of things I wish they would say to each other all the time so I'm just sort of mushing it together. This story maybe Rated T or M. I haven't really made up my mind yet. GrissomSara all the way! A little WarrickCath for those of you who like variety. **

Chapter 1,

The case had been solved. Nick and Warrick were help but she found the key piece of evidence. That's normally how it worked for Sara Sidle. She solved the cases and everyone else went out for drinks to celebrate "their" victoryIt's not like she cared and they invited her to tag along must of the time but she knew they secretly wished each time that she would decline their offer. Sara could tell by the way they acted after she would accept, though rare that occasion was. They would get quiet, as if they were worried they would say something to offend her. She hated being a burden, but even more she hated how they tried to cover up the fact that she was one. As usual after the paper work was over Nick came up behind her,

"Yo Sara, we're hittin the town. Won't take no for an answer", He said while turning towards Warrick as if silently asking him too.

"Sorry Nicky, but if you bother actually asking me I'm afraid that's the only answer you're going to get", she said in a voice she hadn't meant to come out so cranky.

"Sorry man, I gotta rain check this one too, already made plans", Warrick said while Nick was chasing after him begging him to reconsider.

Twenty minutes later after polishing every detail about her case and wondering around the lab seeing if anyone else needed anything she gave up and headed toward the locker room. No one else was around. She opened her locker and took out her shirt. She put it on the bench along with her case files and cell phone. She had started unbuttoning the shirt she had on and right as she got to the bottom one she looked up at Grissom who was standing at the door staring at her.

"Oh God"! She said as she grabbed the side ends of her shirt and pulled together.

"Sorry", he said as casually as if he just accidentally stepped on her toe. Though his thoughts were saying something quite different and definitely not in that casual of a tone. He had just seen Sara's bare stomach and her amazing purple laced bra. All the sudden thoughts that hadn't entered his mind since his teenage years were taking control of his brain.

"Its fine", Sara said still feeling very awkward. She wanted the first time Grissom saw her take her shirt off to be anywhere but in the locker room of the lab. But she smiled because she could have sworn that before he quickly changed his mood to casual he had a smile on his face.

Not wanting to just leave after that he decided to change the subject as quickly as possible. "You're leaving pretty early tonight Sara", He said concentrating only on her face giving her the chance to button her shirt back up.

"Shift ended an hour ago Grissom", wondering if he really didn't know what the time was.

"I'm aware of when regular shift ended but normally Sara Sidle's shift doesn't end for another four hours", he said trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

Aware of what he was doing she decided to play along. "Coming from the man with a bed in his office", she said with a smile on her face.

He smiled back but it wasn't because of the funniness of the joke. Because well neither one of them are really funny at all, but more because her smile always brought him to do the same. He was unaware of how anyone could look at it and not. Retorting back with precise information as always" for your information it's a futon and I've only slept on it four times in the eight years I've had".

She couldn't help but laugh at this because of how nerdy he sounded when he said it. She came back with" well since we are being truthful about the 'futon' I hope you don't mind but I've slept on the 'futon' way more times than you have". God she loved nights like these. Night's when Grissom would open up his playful side. They weren't often but when they came around she all but took on full advantage of it.

While she was considering asking him out again his was thinking about Sara lying on his futon. Then his thoughts escalated to fantasies when he was picturing himself lying next to her on the futon. Warrick walking in took them both out of their wishful fantasies.

"Hey guys", he said while walking to his locker, "good job tonight Sara. Couldn't have done it with out you".

Sara(a little disappointed at her co-workers presence) said "I thought you left like half an hour ago?"

"Nope been in the break room", Hoping the questioning would end there because he knew if asked he wouldn't lie especially to Grissom.

"Why were you in the break room Warrick, did you need to see me?" Hoping he didn't want to go into it and leave so he could have more time with Sara alone. But still at the same time wanting to be a concerned boss.

"No such luck" Warrick thought to himself. "I'm waiting on Cath actually. Maybe I should have told you before but Tina and I got a divorce because she said I was too jealous and accusatory. She kicked me out and I moved in with Catherine". Dreading the next question.

Sara couldn't help herself the thought of two co-workers getting to have a relationship killed her because she knew that she loved Grissom more than both of them together could ever love each other. It just came out. "Warrick do you sleep on a bed or a couch?" she couldn't stop it. Anger started boiling her blood though she tried so hard not to show it.

"God damnit!" Grissom shouted in his head. He was glad that Warrick told him, but did it have to be in front of Sara. He could see it was killing her. She almost looked as if she was about to cry.

"Excuse me", Warrick said getting angry himself at the personal question.

"Do you sleep on a couch or bed Warrick, it's a very simple question"? She asked not even trying to hide the anger anymore.

Realizing her question didn't really have anything to do with him he decided to calm down and answer honestly. "I slept on a couch at first but you know Cath. Things just sort of happened and now I guess I'm sleeping in a bed Sara".

She understood she looked childish but she couldn't help it. She got herself calmed but she couldn't get her mouth to do the same. "Well I'm glad for you Warrick, I'm glad you found someone who was worth it". She said and looked up at Grissom who was staring at her with a pleading look in his eyes. He knew exactly what she was referring to. Brass told him after he finished interrogating Lurie that she was watching. Sara never brought it up and he was thankful. But now thinking back these past few years must have been really hard for her.

"Worth what"? He asked wondering if he was supposed to take offense to it or not.

"The risk Warrick, its good that Catherine is worth the risk. She deserves to be worth the risk. After all she is smart and beautiful. She's one of the best CSI's I know. She's hard working, loving, caring. Why shouldn't she be worth the risk. I'm sure she would make you happier than anything else in the world." All this was said to Warrick but never once did her eyes leave Grissom.

"What risk Sara"? he asked while starting to show genuine concern for her.

"The risk Warrick, the risk of losing everything you every worked for", She said while lowering her head slowly to the ground.

"How would I lose everything I ever worked for"? he said anticipating the answer way more than he probably should be.

Slowly she looked back up at Grissom " I don't know" she said and walked hurriedly out the door.

He looked at Grissom who hadn't taken his eyes off where Sara stood before. He said " For being one of the smartest people I know I don't understand half the things that come out of her mouth. You two really do have a lot in common", he finished and left a stunned Grissom.

To Be Continued……………If I get reviews. I'm not going to put you through anymore torture with my stupidity if no one wants me to. Though I really hope you want me to cause I really enjoyed writing it. Criticism is welcome if it is constructive. Don't be mean to the rookies.


End file.
